LL c02s01
Text Luna retired to her quarters to catch a short nap just before daybreak, leaving Scrivener awkwardly sitting with Celestia, helping with her speech. The enormous ivory equine silently stroked over Sammy's back as the little pseudodragon lay curled contently in front of her, and she studied Scrivy quietly as he jotted notes and strings of dialogue and ideas down, before glancing up in surprise as Celestia said quietly: "I'm glad my sister has you… and that you have my sister. There are precious few others in the world I would trust her feelings to." Scrivy smiled awkwardly after a moment, and then Celestia shook her head slowly before she continued softly, glancing up at the ceiling. "Scrivener Blooms… I would like to again, extend my apologies to you over what has happened. I will not offer to heal you, as I know that would be insulting now… but if there is any way which I can be of service to you, only let me know, and I gladly will. To you, or my sister… I owe you both a great debt. Greater even than I owe to Twilight Sparkle, and her… I can only hope I can find a way to properly pay her back. "I also wonder… and I ask you this only because I do not wish to stir up bitter memories with Luna… has she been training her? Twilight seems… more determined, stronger these days. I have noticed changes in her… good changes, I mean." Celestia smiled awkwardly, glancing away and murmuring: "I simply don't wish to bring up horn foiling with Luna as often these days. I was so cruel to her… even before everything… changed." She stopped, and Scrivy glanced down awkwardly before he finally looked up and said quietly: "Luna has a lot of faith in Twilight, and… I guess I do, too. I think you heard it in her words tonight, didn't you? She has great faith in everyone, knows they all could have been different… but know they're all too set into their ways as they are now to reach the potential they once could have. They are heroes, yes… but they are not warriors. They are ponies of peace, and we all hope they'll remain that way… while Twilight…" "Twilight can still be trained in Luna's arts, is malleable… is intelligent and powerful. She has studied magic all her life… this would merely be a redirection of those studies." Celestia halted and lowered her head, frowning quietly at the ground… and then she nodded slowly, murmuring quietly: "I understand. Scrivener Blooms, I shall take my leave, but before I go… first I shall raise the sun. Will you join me?" The male shrugged a bit at the odd request, glancing towards the bedroom door… but Celestia only smiled and reached out to touch his shoulder gently with a hoof, saying quietly: "Luna has seen me do this a thousand times already, and if Fate allows it, she'll see me do it a thousand times again in the future. But I would like you to watch." Scrivener nodded slowly after a moment, and Sammy chirped curiously as he scrambled up to his feet as the horse rolled up the parchment to pass to Celestia, who simply glanced at it as her horn glowed… and it vanished in a puff before she strode past the earth pony towards the doorway, Scrivy following after a moment with his pseudodragon pet at his heels. The two exited the cottage, and the male was unsurprised as Celestia began to walk towards the dirt path, gazing quietly up at the dark sky overhead as she seemed to glow brightly even in the morning gloom, murmuring softly: "Truly, this is a beautiful location… I envy you and Luna more often than not, Scrivener Blooms. And yet every day, I wrack my mind to try and find a solution to our problems, a way to make… everything alright and bring you both back to Canterlot, to bask in love and admiration from the people whom Luna would be a far better guide for than myself, if only they would accept her…" Scrivy was quiet, and the Princess fell silent herself, looking down thoughtfully at the ground as they walked to the stop of the overhang… and then he stopped and sat as Celestia lowered her head and visibly gathered herself, her horn beginning to glow a brighter and brighter gold before a white surge travelled up it as she flapped her wings and reared back, propelling herself upwards as her eyes closed and she rose her horn proudly. And Scrivener watched as the sun rose from the horizon, a golden sphere that blasted light over the land as it rose steadily upwards… and then Celestia dropped herself back to the ground as the glow around her horn steadily faded and Scrivy smiled a bit, not wanting to admit that he was impressed by the show of power despite himself: it had sapped much of Luna's strength move the sun, after all, and yet Celestia did it with ease that was almost terrible. He realized too late she was facing him now… and then his eyes widened as she settled a hoof gently on his forehead, bowing her own forwards and murmuring something softly as her horn sparked… and a faint bolt of pain tore through the male's skull, making him wince back a bit before Celestia's stance loosened and she smiled kindly down at him, even as he looked up at her with a wince, not wanting to be distrustful… but then again, after she broke my face… "It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I do not blame you for your suspicions, but I only wished to confer the blessing of the sun upon you." She stopped, then glanced skywards before her wings flapped powerfully, lifting her easily off the ground as Scrivener looked dumbly up after her… and the equine smiled down at him as she hovered in the morning light above the cliffs, saying quietly: "Goodbye, Scrivener Blooms. Take care of yourself, and of my sister." With that, she turned and flew towards the distance… but after only a few meters, she vanished in a burst of white and gold light, and Scrivy stared after her for a moment before he shook his head and glanced down at Sammy, asking mildly: "Do you get a lurking feeling of impending doom?" The pseudodragon only chirped in response, jumping up onto the pony's face and scrambling quickly over his head and down the back of his neck to curl up between his shoulderblades, and the male rolled his eyes before he carefully turned and made his way back down the path, a little confused by what had just happened. Did Celestia know something she hadn't confessed despite the night they had just spent together, or was it really just a gesture of kindness? It was so hard to tell with the Princess of the Sun… known for her generosity to the populace, and known for her nasty habit of scheming to those in her inner circle. Scrivy sighed as he made his way back to the cottage, then pushed inside and clicked his tongue at Sammy, who chirped in response before leaping off his back and running over to the cushions in the den, knowing the signal for 'quiet time' by now… and Scrivener himself headed to the bedroom door, pushing it quietly open… and smiling softly at the sight of Luna, still curled up and passed out on their large, circular mattress, the large bed low to the floor and dominating the room. It was painted a grey-black, with beautiful astronomical and celestial symbols etched in white over the ceiling, emanating a soft, comforting glow… and heavy curtains were drawn over the two windows, which let the barest amount of light though even with the morning sun shining directly into them. Shelves filled with parchment and books covered the walls, and a large, antique dresser rested beside two tall stands that bore beautiful, ornate sets of armor, holding them proudly on display. Scrivener carefully padded past the wild-strewn comforter and blankets and onto the bed to flop himself down beside the winged unicorn… and just as he began to relax on the assortment of pillows, he felt Luna shift before she asked in a gentle murmur into his ear: "What happened, our treasured bard?" Scrivy mumbled a bit into his pillow, and then he squeaked as he was rolled onto his back, eyes snapping open… and he stared as Luna pinned him with a wide grin… except it wasn't entirely Luna. Her coat had turned black, and her mane and tail had lengthened, swirling now with more freedom as her brilliant, dark eyes looked down at him with slit-like pupils and fangs glimmered in her grinning mouth. Her size too, had increased, almost matching Celestia's now, as her powerful body shoved down against him and she slowly leaned her face down… but Scrivy only wheezed a little and leaned back, pawing a hoof at her muzzle and muttering: "Your breath stinks from gobbling down too many children, Nightmare Moon." "Oh stop that now, Scrivener Blooms, we know thou art as fond of us as thou art of Luna, if not more so…" She paused meditatively as her voice echoed strangely, then closed her eyes… and a moment later, her pupils returned to normal before she smiled down at him, saying kindly in more normal tones: "There, that's better. But thou knows when certain emotions flare too high, Nightmare Moon begs to be freed… and 'tis not a request I can deem unfair at this juncture. Sister kissed thee with the sun, did she not?" Luna leaned down, quietly kissing Scrivener's forehead, still pinning him beneath her heavy body and strong hooves… and the male cleared his throat, but she ignored him almost entirely, making him grumble under his breath before Luna said softly: "Oh, we grow envious now. Sister should have told us she planned to bless thee, neither Nightmare Moon nor I enjoy the fact she took a liberty with our most favored little earth pony…" Luna leaned down, kissing slowly along Scrivener's throat, and the earth pony winced a bit at this before he poked at her, saying flatly: "Seriously, Luna, uh. This is getting creepy, even for us. I mean, okay, you're very pretty and-" Luna shushed him by meeting his mouth in a firm kiss, and the male's eyes rolled shut as their jaws worked slowly, passionately together before she drew back with a wide grin as he lay beneath her with a dumb smile on his face, licking her sharp teeth slowly. "Perhaps 'tis this that makes thee so perfect for us, Scrivener Blooms. An ability to bask in the shadows… and the right mindset to appreciate myself for myself and my darker parts…" "Ha, darker parts." Scrivener said lamely, and Luna rolled her eyes before she grinned widely as she pressed nose-to-nose with him, the male looking lamely up at her as she pinned him tighter down against the mattress. "Uh. Do I get a safe word?" "No." Luna licked her lips slowly… and an hour later, the two were curled up quietly, Luna back in her regular shape and size and Scrivener holding her tightly close, both dazed and comfortable beneath the blankets. Every now and then something like this happened: Luna would want something, it would be interrupted or put off somehow, and eventually Nightmare Moon would rise to the surface to claim what she wanted or at least scare off any obstacles… but the two had learned to cope with this, and while at times it could be difficult to adjust to… at other times, like this, it came at just the right moment for them to not only flow with it… but actually enjoy it. Luna had been steadily adjusting more and more to Nightmare Moon, to having this darkness inside her… and to learning that it could, in fact, be used for good. Or, if not good, at least to do the right things, to serve a necessary purpose… or, as Luna also liked to put it 'provide a pleasant interlude when things get too boring.' Scrivener knew the winged unicorn still had plenty of fears and worries… but all the same, she refused to give in, refused to let her mind and heart be weighed down by fears of what Nightmare Moon once was or could become… and Scrivener did admittedly enjoy it, in a strange, twisted way. He smiled a little to himself as he reached up, quietly playing at her necklace with his hoof, and Luna pressed herself closer, murmuring softly: "At this rate, Applejack and Rainbow Dash shall have foals before we do. 'Twould be an embarrassment." "Oh, stop that." Scrivy said softly, kissing her forehead gently, and she smiled slightly as she gazed up at him. "It would be my fault, anyway. You're the dark warrior princess, after all. I'm the hornless unicorn earth pony." "Now thou hast to stop that, 'lest I summon forth my darker half to punish thee roundly again." Luna said softly, smiling slightly as they pushed against one another, curling closer beneath the comfort of the blankets over their bodies. "All the same. 'Twould be nice… children, to tell our stories to, to raise as our own, to show off and speak of how proud we are of them… 'twould be wonderful." Scrivener smiled a bit, nodding slowly at this thought before he traded a gentle kiss with her, and then he squeezed her tightly, murmuring softly: "I love you, Luna. I never want to be without you… I feel like the luckiest pony alive to have you here with me." "Luck has naught to do with it… 'tis because I love thee too. And because thou sees me for me, and is what Nightmare Moon and I need… thou art precious to me." Luna nuzzled the side of his neck softly, then curled herself a bit higher, embracing him firmly as she murmured: "And I shall make a warrior of you yet, Scrivener Blooms." "Oh Luna." Scrivener laughed at this, looking down at her amusedly as he smiled slightly before kissing her forehead gently and brushing a hoof through her starry mane, enjoying the way it tingled quietly against him, half-curling towards and around the male. "I think that's as impossible as me teaching you to speak in proper modern tones. You barely manage to fake your way through it whenever we visit Ponyville." "Silence thy traitorous mouth, poet." Luna retorted, and then she added contritely: "Twilight Sparkle finds my manner of speech eloquent and adorable. Thou art only jealous that I am eloquent and adorable and thus Twilight enjoys my company more." Scrivy began to open his mouth, and then she grinned up at him, adding teasingly: "Then again, all things considered in this cabin of earthly delights we do create-" "Why are you so… I dunno. Physical?" Scrivener asked flatly… and then he stared when Luna's hoof ground against his stomach as she licked up the side of his neck slowly. "Because it is delicious." Luna replied with a slight smile, and then she shrugged a bit and turned around before leaning back against him meditatively, smiling a little as Scrivy rubbed his hooves up along her back before he began to gently massage her shoulders. "But I have always been this way, Scrivener Blooms… mine beloved brother Sleipnir and I far preferred to spend our days fighting and our nights drinking and singing lusty songs in a smoky bar with company fair and tawdry… 'twas sister who preferred the quiet of books and her studies, who we found strange in those days." She stopped, then shook her head and laughed quietly as her smile faded slightly. "But now, Sleipnir lay all but forgotten beneath the mountains, and I am reviled, and my odd sister is worshipped in a country that has grown most-akin to her. Strange, the tricks time plays… the way the world works. Strange… and a little sad, but perhaps 'tis only bias speaking." She quieted, then suddenly leapt upwards, making Scrivy fall over with a wheeze before she said briskly: "But come, Scrivener, I wish not to waste today in bed. The daylight is fierce outside, but all the same-" Then she halted as there was a loud knocking, and the female cursed under her breath, muttering: "Or perhaps today we shall but entertain another guest. Come, Scrivener Blooms, up-up-up." Scrivy grumbled a bit, picking himself up and beginning to hunt around for his glasses: he didn't really need them, but he liked to fiddle with them. Luna, however, only huffed before a faint glow surrounded the earth pony, and he was hefted easily up and dragged out of the bedroom as Luna strode towards the door, flicking her horn to the side to open it… and then smiling warmly at the sight of a violet unicorn, who carefully tilted her head to the side to peer past Luna at Scrivener Blooms as he floated moodily in the air behind Luna, surrounded by a sapphire glow. "Uh… is this a bad time?" "Nay, little Twilight, 'tis only too bad thou didst not knock but an hour earlier." Luna grinned and leaned forwards, and Twilight reared back a bit, clearing her throat awkwardly even as faint scarlet rose in her cheeks, before Luna laughed as she finally allowed Scrivener Blooms to drop to the floor before the female turned around, calling eagerly: "Come inside, inside! Perhaps today shan't be a waste after all!" Twilight carefully stepped into the cottage, briskly shaking her mane out: while her coat was a bright lavender, her mane and tail were beautiful dark blue mauve, with a streak of regal purple beside a streak of bright pink that went from her bangs to the end of her straight-kept mane… and a matching set of streaks also adorned her long, straight tail. Her eyes were violet, and the cutie mark on her flank was of a six-pointed, bright-colored star, surrounded by motes of white light. Finally, on one side of her body rested a simple green satchel, buckled neatly closed and, Twilight being as obsessive-compulsive as she was, probably filled with books and study materials. The unicorn looked awkwardly at Scrivener as he carefully picked himself up with a huff, and then she smiled a little at the sight of the disheveled male, asking mildly: "I take it she's been in one of her mood again?" "Well, Celestia visited all night, and Luna's been… itchy, so…" Scrivener arched his back with a grumble, adding mildly: "Most people complain about married life because that's when the fire's supposed to die out of a relationship. I, however, am married to a living fire who comes up with weirder thoughts than I do." "Scrivener, if thou art going to talk about our private life with Twilight Sparkle, then do it here in the den so I may comment as well!" Luna called impetuously, and Scrivy sighed as Twilight reached up and patted him on the shoulder with an amused smile before the two turned and headed down the hall, where Luna was resting on the cushion in front of the fireplace… and she jerked her head to them when they both made to sit down on different cushions, the two awkwardly sitting on either side of the Princess of the Night as she smiled warmly from one to the other and wrapped her forelegs around them both. "Better. Thy insult me with thine attempts to avoid me." "Oh, stop being weird, Luna." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna rolled her eyes before Scrivy smiled slightly, letting his eyes rove towards Twilight. "How are things in Ponyville?" Luna nodded, and the three settled slightly as Twilight shifted a bit embarrassedly before she said finally: "Doing… better, I think. Pinkie had another episode, but t was very short and… I think as much as it scares her, she's starting to really be able to tell herself that it's not real, and force Pinkamena back away. Applejack and Rainbow Dash are officially getting married, too… that's part of the reason I wanted to come out here, with an invitation to their wedding." Luna and Scrivy both glanced up at this as Twilight glanced over her shoulder as her horn glowed, the saddlebag taking on the same faint aura as it quickly opened and an envelope floated out… and the glow around this turned blue as the envelope quickly tore itself apart before the letter inside floated in front of Luna, Scrivener leaning to the side so their heads almost pressed together and neither seeing the amused look on Twilight's face as the male read: "'To Miss and Mister Poet. You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Rainbow Dash and Applejack, which is to take place on the Eve of the 21st, six to eleven. Festivities for this joyous occasion will commence at noon the day of, and picnic lunch and dinner will be served at Sweet Apple Acres. No gift is required…' although I see Rainbow has added a little note here about how he really would like a suit of armor, all the same." Twilight leaned into Luna's other side to look down at the letter with a glower, and then she rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering: "I swear he managed to write something on every invitation somehow, and Applejack swore up and down she had them hidden from him this whole time. Just ignore that." "Oh no, he can have mine, I hate the damn thing." Scrivener said blandly, and then he wheezed when Luna smacked him firmly in the side with a hoof. "Sorry, sorry." "Thankless wretch." she grumbled, but she gave him an amused look all the same before she glanced curiously towards Twilight. "I am touched by the offer and remembrance alone, and this is not an event I wish to miss… but will it not endanger the joyousness of the day for myself and Scrivener Blooms to be present at thy friends' wedding? Should we be glimpsed by hostile eyes…" "Well, that's part of why Applejack's farm is so perfect. It's been… a very up and down last few months for her, with Granny Smith passing away…" Twilight halted, then she shook her head and said quietly: "This is like closing that chapter of her life and starting a new one, Princess Luna-" "Nay, Twilight, 'tis only Luna. 'Tis only Luna." the female smiled softly as she held up a hoof, and then she nodded slowly, murmuring: "Then of course, Scrivener and I shall attend and do our best to conceal ourselves in plain sight, so that thy friends… our friends… will know of our presence, but the gazes of others shall draw aside without suspicion. And the others, I suppose, will play their roles in this as well?" "Well… yeah. Rarity is gleeful over all the outfits she gets to make over the next while, and Fluttershy is organizing music and helping take care of other arrangements, while Pinkie Pie does her party thing." Twilight hesitated, then she smiled awkwardly at the two as they glanced over at her. "I don't know why I'm nervous telling you two this, of all people, but Big Mac is going to be best pony for Rainbow Dash. Awkward as that is." "'Tis too bad we never had a fancy wedding… Twilight could have been my lady-in-wait, as we called it so many years ago, and 'twould have been just as awkward a thought, if not more so." Luna observed, and Scrivener dropped his head with a thunk to the floor as Twilight blushed and looked embarrassedly away. "All ponies these days are so prudish. Not even speaking of violence, hiding affairs, not daring risk themselves on a little adventure of one kind or another. 'Tis all peaceful. Worse, 'tis boring." Luna looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, and then Scrivener glanced past the female to look at Twilight, saying dryly: "But see, then if I so much as say: 'gee, that pony over there looks like a nice person,' Luna immediately tries to disintegrate them with lightning." "'Tis not thy job to pick and choose our adventures, 'tis mine." Luna said comfortably, and then she added mildly, as Scrivener began to open his mouth: "When given the choice, Scrivener Blooms, between normal life, and me, thou were stupid enough to choose me. Does thou see mine point as to why 'tis better I make our decisions?" Scrivener slowly closed his mouth, not exactly sure how to respond to that, or if he even wanted to… and Luna gave him a smug look before Twilight rose a hoof and said awkwardly: "But uh… back to the point of the wedding… Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will also be there-" "I do so enjoy children. Such bite-sized treats, so delicious, so easy to gobble up." Luna interrupted cheerfully, and Twilight slapped her hoof against her forehead as Scrivy only rolled his eyes. "Oh silence. I must practice being Nightmare Moon, 'lest I forget myself and accidentally find myself being kind to thee one day, Scrivener Blooms." "And gosh, we couldn't have that." Scrivener said dryly, and then he glanced over at Twilight, asking curiously: "So do the little ones not know about us? Luna and I were discussing not too long ago how much of Ponyville must kind of know who we are." "Well…" Twilight looked down thoughtfully, tapping a hoof against the floor before she said softly: "I'm pretty sure the kids know, I'm just… not sure how they'd react to seeing your presence outright. It's not that I think they'd be afraid… but they're not exactly… subtle." Luna frowned at this, tilting her head curiously… and then Scrivy nudged her gently and smiled slightly, saying mildly: "She's worried they'll react like Pinkie Pie tends to. Except even louder, although the bouncing will probably be more or less the same." "Exactly, so… perhaps we should introduce you to them before the ceremony, to make sure either way. Much of Ponyville does know, though…" Twilight blushed a little bit, glancing awkwardly down before she looked back up and said quietly: "But a few don't, and there may be Pegasus guards on patrol near the area, and Princess Celestia herself may attend the celebration. If that's the case, there will be an even heavier security presence… the Equestrian military is terrified of you, Luna, and of what Nightmare Moon might do. For the first time in hundreds of years, mages are being trained for combat, and Pegasus Guards are being armed to the teeth." Luna grimaced a little, saying dryly: "Scrivener Blooms and I had a nice little run with some soldiers armed with crossbows last night, upon that note… Celestia apologized, of course, as she always does, but 'tis not her fault. 'Tis strange to say, but she should have tried to hunt me down more… now the military wishes to take matters into their own hooves, not only to protect their leader, but in an act of the fearful who seek to crush what scares them so." "Of course, you like to stir up the hornet's nest, too." Scrivener added mildly, and Luna gave him an amused look as Twilight shook her head with a small smile of her own. "But Luna and I will be careful, then, and we'll coordinate with Celestia." "Oh, so eager to see Celestia, are you?" Luna asked mildly, and Scrivy rolled his eyes before she huffed and nudged him firmly, before looking at Twilight grouchily. "I swear that mine sister has aspirations to steal my beloved Scrivener Blooms away from me, Twilight Sparkle. This morning alone, she kissed him with the sun whilst my back was turned." Scrivener Blooms gazed upwards, as if for patience, as Twilight looked blankly at the female, then the unicorn asked finally: "Why would anyone want to steal Scrivy from you?" "Thank you. I think." Scrivener said plainly, even as Luna huffed a bit, and then the male leaned around her to look at Twilight, adding: "And she gave me her blessing or something, I dunno. Considering that Luna was teasing Celestia the entire night long, this all could have ended much worse, though." "Or much better, if thou couldst be optimistic but for once." Luna grumbled, and when Twilight gave her a flat look, she said reproachfully: "I am complicated, Twilight Sparkle. Complicated, jealous, a seeker of physical pleasures and a trickster that delights in making mischief. Furthermore, I find myself a warrior of the old ways trapped in a present that arms itself against myself and mine, playing the role of discordant villain. I am permitted my eccentricities." Twilight didn't even look like she knew how to respond, only blinking slowly for a moment before she sighed and dropped her head forwards, saying dryly: "You know, at first I thought you and Scrivener were a horrible match. Now, more and more, I'm seeing just why you two complement each other." "I don't know whether to be giddy or insulted." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna snorted in amusement as she gave him a slight smile before the male asked curiously: "But you never really answered my question from before. How much of Ponyville knows who we are… because gods know when we visit neither Luna nor myself is exactly subtle." "Subtlety is tiring, I enjoy simpler methods." Luna replied mildly, and then she shook her head and added dryly: "'Tis interesting, though. Not that I would not expect perchance a few of them to understand, but I did not expect them to be so easygoing about it, looking the other way or acknowledging me in a humble manner." "You made a good impression when you visited Ponyville, on that Nightmare Night… I think everyone remembers that, and only a few of them can really believe you've actually gone all… dark side." Twilight replied quietly, and then she looked up curiously as Luna grinned a little at this, before she leapt up to her hooves and strode off the bedding, turning around to face them as both Twilight and Scrivener looked at her dumbly. "Twilight, be not silly. I am the dark side." Luna replied with a wink, and then she smiled slightly, drawing her eyes over them. "And thou art becoming thy namesake as well, if I may share my opinion upon the subject. Thou art Twilight… caught somewhere between light and darkness, still touched by day's light and yet full of night's sparkling stars. 'Tis beautiful." Twilight blushed a little at this, awkwardly fidgeting… but before she could respond, Luna said mildly: "Now up, up, both get up to thy hooves. I grow bored with conversation and itch for something more. Let us venture outside, for practice and play both." Scrivy rolled his eyes as he and Twilight stood up, the male saying dryly: "You know, you never say nice things to me anymore, Luna. You're going to make me all jealous." "Oh silence, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle 'tis like our second wife whom we never see, trapped out here with each other in the Everfree Forest as we are." Luna replied dourly, and Scrivy snorted in amusement at this metaphor as Twilight cleared her throat loudly, almost stumbling over her own hooves as Luna asked benevolently over her shoulder: "Fear and worry not, Twilight Sparkle, thee should know by now thou art more than welcome to run away from Ponyville and live here with us, if thou so desires." "Uh. Thanks?" Twilight said awkwardly, and Luna winked at her before the violet unicorn and the earth pony followed the female towards the doorway, Twilight leaning over and muttering to Scrivener: "I think she's enjoying this all a bit too much." "Yes, but she's honest, Twilight; she's more honest about her emotions and desires than any other pony I've ever met, even Applejack." Scrivy replied with a slight smile as the stepped out through the open door, Luna waiting impatiently in the yard before she tilted her head forwards, slamming the door loudly behind them and making the male sigh and roll his eyes. "Then again, maybe it's just that she doesn't understand things like tact very well, either." "Wouldst thou prefer me to go back to sulking and being grouchy all the time?"Luna asked dryly, and when Scrivener grunted, she gave him a sour look as the two ponies halted in front of her. "Besides, I am supposed to be evil and hedonistic and delight in things that are bad for good little ponies. Blame me not for trying to enjoy playing the role that I do." "What I like about you, Luna, is that you don't play roles, you're just honest about everything… even when it comes to your strange, twisted desires and the way you get all riled-up from the sight of blood." Scrivener said mildly, giving her an amused look, and Luna smiled at him warmly even as Twilight shook her head with a half-exasperated sigh. Then Luna's smile spread wider, stepping forwards and reaching up to poke Scrivy's nose firmly with a hoof as she added easily: "And of course the fact mine adventurous heart and the way I allow my wanderlust to lead me oft ends with thee experiencing indulgences not many ponies shall be fortunate enough to receive in their lifetimes has nothing to do with it, no?" "Well, that's outweighed by how often going on said adventures with you gets me bludgeoned, burned, shot at, or being attacked by angry soldiers or angrier monsters." Scrivener replied reasonably, and then he leaned forwards and kissed Luna's nose gently, making her blink and blush. "What makes me feel so fortunate is having you in my life in the first place." "Okay, stop being gross and romantic, I get enough of this from AJ and Rainbow." Twilight said flatly… and then she blinked when Luna slipped to her other side and kissed her cheek as Scrivener leaned over to kiss the other side of her face, rearing back with a slight blush as she cleared her throat. "I said stop, I didn't say 'include me.'" "Thy desires were clear in thy tone." Luna said teasingly, and then she leaned back and took on a more imperious tone as she straightened with a slight smile. "But there shall be time for fun and games later, for now I desire a different form of physical entertainment. Scrivener, go stand over there so Twilight and I may practice magic upon thee." "Oh for the love of…" Scrivener sighed grumpily, but then he nodded and sulkily strode over to a large patch of worn-down earth, where the grasses had long died in an almost-perfect circle and only sand and a few sparse weeds remained. In other words, it was their little target ring… the place where Scrivy always stood as Twilight gave an awkward smile and Luna grinned over at him. "I still don't understand why-" "Oh, thou does so, thou art just enjoying complaining about it." Luna retorted, and Scrivy grumbled under his breath before Luna rolled her eyes and explained for the hundredth time: "Thou art an earth pony, born of unicorn blood, without a unicorn's affinity for magic but instead a resistance to it. I have shared my vitality with thee, making thee even further resilient… and now that Celestia has attempted to molest thee with the sun, thou should be even further empowered against the effects of magic fair and foul." Scrivener grumbled under his breath, and then Luna looked at him thoughtfully before she grinned slightly, saying mildly to Twilight: "But come, fair Twilight, thou wert interested in polymorphic spells and transfigurations, is this not true? Scrivener Blooms, will thou cease thy heart-wrenching sulking if today we practice spells of help instead of hindrance upon thy head?" The male looked at her meditatively, then he asked slowly: "Do you actually mean that or are you going to turn me into a pumpkin again?" "Thou didst make for a good-looking pumpkin, but nay. Twilight Sparkle, does thou remember how spell augmentation works?" Luna glanced over at her, becoming a little more serious as she fell into the role of teacher, and when the violet unicorn nodded, a slight smile spread over her face. "Excellent. For first practice, then, are going to augment a simple enlargement spell and cast it upon Scrivener Blooms." "I don't know if I'm excited or horrified at the implications of this." Scrivy said dryly, and then he nodded after a moment, anchoring himself and lowering his head forwards as he muttered: "Alright, alright. I'll try and roll with it." "Sorry, Scrivy." Twilight said awkwardly, and then she glanced over to Luna, who nodded and stepped back as she studied her, the violet unicorn smiling a little before she turned her attention forwards, concentrating as a glow began to build along her horn… and she let her head bow forwards as her eyes closed, face etched with concentration as the glow built higher and the air around her horn took on a distinct tremble. Twilight took a slow breath as she leaned forwards slightly, the aura around her horn now a steady, almost-white light… and then she gritted her teeth before pointing her horn towards Scrivener, the earth pony wincing as a blast of light fired from it and struck him, sending a tingling sensation through his body before he hissed as he felt his frame almost literally ripple, muscle writhing beneath his flesh as his skin grew taut and he shivered violently, then leaned forwards with a gasp as pain and prickling heat tore through his form, both tensing and relaxing at the same time as his hooves dug against the ground as his body began to expand. Bit-by-bit, he grew larger and larger, teeth grinding together as his thick frame pulsed and rippled, before Luna snapped suddenly: "Enough!" Twilight blinked and reared back, and the glow around her horn vanished as the faint light surrounding Scrivener blinked out of existence as well, the earth pony giving a wheeze… and then staring stupidly down at Luna as she threw her head back and laughed, mane swirling around her as she said delightedly: "Wonderful, Twilight! Exceptional! Thou art truly among the most remarkable of unicorns, with how quickly thee learns the magic of myself after years of studying my sister's!" Twilight couldn't help but smile dazedly herself as Scrivy looked down as the last of the aches faded from his form… and then he gave a dumb little giggle as he looked at one of his huge hooves. He had grown to the size of Celestia, maybe even larger… and body felt stronger and more resilient as he lowered himself slightly, looking across at Luna with entertainment. "Now I can finally call you short." Luna, however, only smiled amusedly in return, saying mildly: "And now, my friend, thou art going to dispel the effect from Scrivener Blooms… it should not be a difficult task, as this spell was never meant to be exceptionally-long lasting. 'Twill require some strength all the same, however… to dispel such effects from a living being 'tis more difficult than to dispel such effects from a mindless construct, close as fair Scrivy can be to the latter." "I will step on you, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, leaning towards her, but Luna only grinned back at this, her eyes flashing as the male winced. "Or maybe I'll just stay back here and not give you an excuse to beat me up." "'Twill be time enough for that later, in any event. Go ahead, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said kindly, and the violet unicorn nodded, looking almost shy for a moment before she gazed back towards Scrivy as the male anchored himself, looking across at her and giving a slight nod to show he was ready. The female took a slow breath… and then her horn began to glow again as she leaned forwards, her eyes remaining open this time as she focused on the earth pony, her irises taking on a faint luminescence as she breathed slowly… then reared back slightly, her horn releasing a pulse that made the air around it ripple before a bright purple glow surrounded Scrivy's frame, the equine grimacing a bit at the light more than at the strange chill that travelled through his body, before he gasped as he felt like all the air had just been sucked out of his form, legs trembling a little as he felt numbness spread through his form. A moment later, he fell to his knees with a loud wheeze, once more back at normal size and shaking his head dumbly as Twilight gave an embarrassed wince, but Luna only shook her head quickly, saying calmly: "'Tis but a momentary lapse. Besides, I am sure Scrivener prefers this to us practicing combat spells." "A little." Scrivy admitted, and then he carefully began to push himself up to his hooves as he muttered: "Yeah, it's already starting to pass. Let's keep moving." For a little while longer, Luna instructed Twilight in various transformation and modification spells, until Scrivener finally fell over and mumbled that his body felt like putty. Twilight looked a little winded herself from using so much magic over the course of so little time… but Luna gave her only a moment of rest before she demanded that they move into an ancient unicorn art that was Luna's greatest talent and treasure: horn foiling. It was well-known that a unicorn's horn was the source of its magic: but the horn was also nearly indestructible, and both the edge and density of the conical protrusion could be further enhanced by focusing magic into it, turning the horn into a deadly piercing blade. Luna was a master of the art, able to nimbly leap circles around an opponent while harrying them with her horn in movements that seemed awkward at first… but with her practice and skill, had become second nature to the mighty winged unicorn. She had begun to teach Twilight this art in earnest months ago, wanting the unicorn to always be able to defend herself… and also because Twilight was an exceptional student, talented far beyond her years. Luna trusted the female, and was determined to pass on everything she could to the unicorn… and she knew that while this ancient, lost art might never be used by Twilight in battle, it would at least always be there if she needed it, and with it would come lessons on discipline and a strengthening of confidence. Luna laughed as she stepped forwards, horn lowered and faintly glowing… and Scrivener smiled as he watched her easily parry several slightly-awkward slashes from Twilight. Still, they were better than they had been only a few weeks ago, and the unicorn was visibly beginning to put more effort into learning these skills, seeming to recognize that Luna was trying to teach her more than just how to stab things with her horn. Twilight gritted her teeth, then charged forwards… and Luna snorted in amusement as she simply sidestepped, then snapped one of her wings out, playfully slapping Twilight in the face with it as she began to pass and disorienting her, making her stagger off mark as her hooves continued to try and move her forwards, and Scrivener's eyes widened before he yelped when she plowed into him, knocking them both sprawling as Luna said easily: "Watch thy momentum, Twilight, in a moment it can go from friend to foe if thou art not careful." "Thank you, Luna, for sharing that with me." Twilight muttered, and then she carefully pushed herself up, looking embarrassedly down at Scrivener: he was laying on his back, his glasses askew on his muzzle, half-glowering at her as she rested her hooves on his shoulders… and then Twilight's eyes widened and a blush slowly filled her cheeks as Luna complacently walked forwards and stood half-over her, looming overtop the female and smiling indulgently down at the two as she leaned in awkwardly close. "Uh. Luna. This. This is uncomfortable." "'Tis only so because thou art such a silly pony who refuses to give in to her natural urges." Luna said mildly, and then she paused and added: "Furthermore I am doing naught but ensuring that my beloved student and friend is alright and mine husband has not been further addled, considering how foolish he was to begin with. Thou must have a filthy, filthy mind." Twilight rolled her eyes, looking flatly over her shoulder at Luna, and the winged unicorn only smiled back contritely before Scrivener said mildly: "Not that I'm complaining, but… do you two have any plans to get off me in the near future?" "Oh, Scrivener, thou art nothing but a whirlwind of complaints." Luna remarked, and then she stepped finally backwards… before leaning down and poking Twilight's flank firmly as she lingered a moment longer over the male, glancing down at him with a bit of a blush. "'Twill be time for that later, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight grumbled under her breath, and then she slipped off the male and glared at Luna, saying flatly: "You know I'm not that way." "Past experiences beg to differ. Greatly beg to differ." Luna retorted smugly, and Twilight turned scarlet as Scrivener only sighed, beginning to pick himself up before he frowned slightly as his eyes flicked towards the forest, but Luna only smiled at him, saying easily and confirming his sudden realization: "The silly little creature has been watching us for half an hour or so." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story